Jonas Brothers On the Run
by j0nas.4ever
Summary: The Jonas Brothers was everyone's favorite band. When they find that leading the celebrity life isn't all that great anymore, the three boys run from it, and their adventure begins. VERY FIRST FANFIC! STORY WAY BETTER THAN SUMMARY! Plz review
1. Trailor

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the Jonas Brothers, any other celebrities, or songs (unless marked) in this story. I only own the plot and Kathryn, Sapphire, and Mandy.

**A/N**- This is my first story so don't be cruel please! I will start the story when I get around 5 good reviews. It takes place 2 years later, in 2010, when Nick is 18, Joe is 21, and Kevin is 23. Yes, they are still the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

**Three brothers escaping from fame…**

"We can't lead this life. I wanna run from this, just be normal for once."

**Changing their identities…**

"I'll be Nathan."

"I'll be Jason."

"I'll be Kenneth."

**A small town, oblivious to the run-a-ways…**

"Hi, welcome to Ashness, hope you like it here!"

**Three girls who disrupt their feelings…**

"I'm Kathryn, and these are my best friends Sapphire and Mandy."

**Will they blow the secret…**

"What was that about? Who are the Jonas Brothers?"

**Or destroy their relationships?**

"No! Sapphire, I didn't mean to… It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

**Find out what happens to the Jonas Brothers when their lives change in Jonas Brothers- On the Run!**

**Starring**

Nick Jonas

Joe Jonas

Kevin Jonas

Kathryn Reed

Sapphire Ace

Mandy Doy

Miley Cyrus (in some parts)

* * *

**A/N- **Some parts may change as I figure out more ideas, but this is basically it:)


	2. Kevin's Idea

**Disclaimer-** I only own the plot.

**A/N-** So I've decided to change some parts… Miley, Lilly, and Oliver will also be included in the story, and I will let you readers decide the pairings later on. And I had no idea that Camp Rock was going to have a Nate and Jason. This first chapter is also pretty short... Anyways, let's begin the story!

* * *

"Ugh… all this paparazzi and camera!" Nick complained. It was all so overwhelming. All he had done was pick up the newspaper, and as soon as he walked out the door, he was surrounded by tons of people. 

"Tell me about it," Joe said, " Hey, maybe we could -"

"Uh… no."

"But I didn't even say anything!"

"But it was an idea."

"So? What's that gotta do with anything?"

"Your ideas are pointless!" (**A/N-** Nick has actually said that about Joe)

"Oh. But I was only just suggesting…"

"Suggestions are ideas!"

"No, they aren't!"

"Yes, they are!"

"Ahem!" Kevin interrupted, "Stop it with the fighting already!" Then he shook his head and walked into the kitchen. Nick and Joe followed him, and soon they were all sitting down and reading the newspaper.

"Check this out guys… Remember that fan that attacked us yesterday, and then we were attacked by a mob of fans running after us when she did that? It's front page!" Nick said loudly, but not exactly yelling. He showed his brothers the large article. The headline read, "Crazed Fan Attacks Jonas Brothers, Causing Outbreak."

"Looks like paparazzi and reporters won't be leaving our house for a while," Joe said. Whenever there was an article in the news about them in the newspaper, their house was always crowded with people for weeks. "Hey, maybe we could -"

"No, Joe," Nick said.

"Fine!" Joe spoke in a babyish voice.

Kevin sighed, then added, "We don't get privacy anymore. Right?"

"Yeah," Nick replied, "It sucks. But we are celebrities. What's there to expect?"

Then Kevin suddenly had a brilliant idea. It was perfect! But was it going to work? He wasn't sure, but there was one way to find out.

* * *

**A/N- **Yay! The first chapter is _finally_ out! (cue happy music and PARTY!) Sorry it took such a long time, since I never really got the time to do anything. Please review!!! I will update the next chapter ASAP. 

j0nas.4ever


	3. Time To Go!

**A/N-** Yay! 2nd Chapter up! I was really anxious to start this, as I know a lot of people have been wondering what the "idea" is (cough cough). Don't be afraid to review! Reviews encourage me to update sooner, so if you want the next chapter up really quickly, REVIEW!

* * *

**Nick's POV**

Joe must've realized that Kevin had his "idea" look on his face, because he said, "Kev? What are you thinking about?"

I realized too and added, "Yeah, spit it out!"

After what seemed like hours of prodding him, Kevin finally spoke, "Well, you know how I said we don't get privacy anymore? I was thinking about that. Wouldn't it be so great to get away from all this?" He pointed to the TV, and it was showing them being covered by reporters, paparazzi, and screaming fans.

Kevin began explaining again, "We can't lead this life. I want to run from this, just be normal for once." He nodded towards some teenagers walking down the street outside our window (it's so convenient that everything comes right when Kevin needs them! lol). They looked like they were having an excellent time, laughing and smiling. "I want to be like them, carefree and having fun, without mobs of people chasing them. So what about you guys?" Kevin looked back at Joe and me, "You want to come with me and escape from this confusing life?"

Joe and I looked uncertain for a while. We looked at each other, around the room, anywhere, for a sign or an answer to our troubles. After a while, though, we both shrugged.

"I guess."

"Okay, but will there be food wherever we go?" (guess who said that!)

**JBontherunJBontherunJBontherunJBontherunJBontherunJBontherunJBontherun****JBontherunJBontherunJBontherun**

_You know when the sun forgets to shine, I'll be there to hold you through the night…_

"Aug!!!" I grumbled as my alarm went off. Why the hell was my alarm going off at 12 am anyways?!? Then I remembered that today was the day. **THE** day. We were going to start escaping the crazy life of a celebrity. I could sense the tension and excitement around the house as Kevin and I rushed about to gather belongings.

As usual, Joe slept in until it was just 15 minutes before we had to leave. We stuffed large boxes into Kevin's car, and then we were on our way.

**Nobody's POV**

They had no idea where they were heading, but all the famous Jonas Brothers knew was that they were no longer going to be the Jonas Brothers.

Soon, the three boys reached Nevada. It was very quiet, as it was only about 2 am, so soon Nick and Joe fell asleep. Kevin stayed up to drive, but he finally parked and fell asleep too.

**JBontherunJBontherunJBontherunJBontherunJBontherunJBontherunJBontherun****JBontherunJBontherunJBontherun**

**Joe's POV**

"Ah!" I yawned. It was probably about 10 am, since I usually wake up late. Still half-asleep, I looked out the car window. The landscape was completely different! Then I remembered. We were on the run! All my excitement came back to me, and I became really hyper for some weird reason. Since the sun was blinding, I got out a pair of sunglasses. Kevin and Nick's were gone, but there was a small note in the compartment.

_Hey Joe!_

_Nick and I thought you would get up late. Got to the salon at 392 Castera Drive _(**A/N-** not real)_. Try your best not to be seen!_

_Meet you there,_

_Kev_

So they ditched me and didn't wake me up? I thought in fake disgust. I probably wouldn't have gotten up anyways. After I put on the dark sunglasses, I headed for the salon.

**JBontherunJBontherunJBontherunJBontherunJBontherunJBontherunJBontherun****JBontherunJBontherunJBontherun**

**Kevin's POV**

"Where is he?" I wondered out loud while pacing back and forth in a large room. Three chairs were set up for us and Miley and Lilly were sitting on the sofa, looking very bored. We had told them about our plan, and since Miley was going to have a concert in Nevada, we decided to let them help us a bit. They were also gonna cover for us a little so that the media didn't discover us too quickly.

"Sleeping, probably. You know Joe. Sleep, eat, go crazy? I pity the girl who falls in love with him…," Nick said, smiling a bit. He looked over at Lilly, since he knew she had a crush on Joe for like, forever. Then he looked over at Miley, who looked bored and anxious. We hadn't told Oliver anything, cause he would definitely blabber.

Finally, I said, "Y'know, let's just start withou-" A loud thump was heard and Joe walked through the door. Immediately, he cocked his head to the side. "At last!" I yelled.

* * *

**A/N-** So how'd you like it? Huh? Again, REVIEW! I know… I've said that at least a million times. Anyways, LONG LIVE THE JONAS BROTHERS!!! Randomness… 

j0nas.4ever


	4. Hairball Fight!

**A/N- **SO SORRY for not being able to post earlier!! I went on a vacation and just got back, and the computers I used there didn't have Microsoft Word. Xx Anyways, here's the third chapter! :)

* * *

**Nick's POV**

"Wha-? Why are we here?" Joe asked. He looked extremely confused. Can't blame him though.

"We're getting haircuts!" I replied in a fake happy voice. Gee, the joy of cutting my hair! "Since we're 'escaping' our old life, Kevin thought we should change our looks. Just so people don't notice or recognize us as well."

"Oh."

"C'mon guys! Lilly and I have to get our manicures in an hour!" Miley said, "We might as well start since Joe's here."

"Girls…," Joe muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" both Miley and Lilly shot back at the same time.

Next thing us Jonas Brothers knew, they were having a blast, giggling a lot while cutting our hair (just imagine their new hair in whatever way you can, cuz I suck at describing hair). I was about to faint when I saw a chunk of my hair on the floor. It must've been years since I last cut it.! Joe, on the other hand, actually DID faint when we were done. Kevin burst out laughing.

"That's not funny!" he said, immediately popping back to life.

"Yeah it is!" Lilly said between laughs.

"Why is everyone so cruel these days?"

"Cause we feel like it."

"Oh. Yeah. That sure explains a lot." Joe said, picking up a huge clump of hair.

"What are you doing, Joseph Adam Jonas? Put that dow-"

"HAIR FIGHT!!" Joe yelled. I couldn't believe it. There he was, my 21-year-old brother, starting a hair fight. Lilly ducked, and the chunk hit my right in the face.

"Die, DJ Danger!" I instantly grabbed a bunch of hair and threw it at him.

"Yeah, real mature gu-" Miley started, but was muffled by my badly aimed hairball, "Nick J, you're going DOWN!" But her hairball ended up hitting Kevin.

"What the he-" Kevin asked, before he was hit, "NO ONE hits Kevin Jonas with hair!" And he immediately chucked a hairball towards Miley, but it fell apart midway and partially hit Lilly.

"Unfair! I got hit twice!" came an extremely pissed off reply from Lilly.

"Hey! Guys! Let's all aim for Joe; he started it!" I whispered, loud enough for Miley, Lilly, and Kevin to hear, but out of earshot from Joe, "One… Two… Th…"

"Fire!!" Miley said before I finished. Large clumps of hair flew into the air and they all hit Joe.

"EEEEK! HELP!" Joe shrieked a piercing scream that sounded very much like a girl.

Joe's POV

That hair fight was seriously the most awesome fight ever! Well, excluding the fact that I was sabotaged by everyone else. The fight continued until Robbie Ray came yelling at us like we had gone crazy, and then something about a cow and hot peppers.

Anyways, we went to the mall afterwards, on request from the girls, to buy a few things. Ok, maybe not a _few_ things… _tons_ of things! We got whole new cell phones, clothes, and anything else you could think of that was changeable and buyable. It was crazy! Plus, the girls also bought a bunch of items that probably weighed a billion pounds. I mean, who knew you could buy so many things under the make up section?

"O… M… J…! It's the Jonas Brothers! And they're with two girls!" a sudden scream could be heard from the next store.

"Run!" Nick yelled, "Split up!" He said that right as hundreds of girls came screaming towards us.

"Lilly!" I said between clenched teeth to the nearest person, "C'mon!"

Nick with Miley, Kevin by himself, and Lilly with me, we all ran out in different directions.

_20 Minutes Later…_

"Oh-my-god-I-haven't-done-that-in-like-forever!" Lilly gasped in one breath. We were all safe, thankfully, and sitting by Kevin's car.

"Water… I need water!" Miley said dramatically, while also producing a dramatic faint.

"Let's do that again!" I, being really hyped up, said. Then I realized what I said and saw everyone staring at me like I was retarded. I do that sometimes, saying what's on my mind before I realize how old I am. "What? I bet you're all thinking that, am I right?"

"Noooo…" everyone said in the same monotone while shaking their heads. Then there was a long period of awkward silence.

"So, I say we drop Miley and Lilly off and then we'll be of to who-knows-where!" Kevin said, trying to break it. We drove back to the hotel and said goodbye to them.

_Hours Later__ (At another hotel) __…_

**Kevin's POV**

Nick and I were right about to fall asleep (each in separate beds), when all of a sudden I heard Joe say rather loudly, "Hey guys! I just realized something!"

"Shut your effing mouth up and go to sleep, Joe," Nick muttered tiredly.

"What he said… It's like 3am…," I mumbled quietly. Did he not understand that?

"No guys, this is important!" he responded. He wasn't gonna give up, was he?

"All right, what," I wasn't enthusiastic at all, not one bit. Joe just happens to be excited at the weirdest times.

"We're gonna miss a bunch of concerts!"

"Wait, what?" Nick said, waking up a bit.

"How long are we gonna be gone?"

"As long as you want or until someone finds out," I answered, also waking up more.

"Well, that's probably gonna be a _long_ time, which means we're gonna have a _long_ time's worth of concerts and fans gone!" Joe said, and in the dark I could imagine his eyes growing wide. "All those fangirls will be gone!" he said despairingly.

"Grow up, Joe," Nick said, throwing a spare pillow at him.

"Hey, hold up. Joe might _actually_ be getting to a problem," I said.

"Thank you! I think…"

"Anyways, our next tour was gonna start in about 3 weeks. We have 3 weeks until people figure out that we're gone!"

"That is a problem," Nick said, "Can we discuss this tomorrow, guys? When _some _people are more active and awake?"

"Yeah… Joe, you might actually have a brain," I said, yawning and going back to sleep.

"Thank you! I think…" Joe said again. But we were already asleep. "Goodnight?"

* * *

**A/N-** Ooh… A problem has arisen for the famous Jonas Brothers! lol Anyways, by now, most of you guys might've realized that my ASAP isn't so ASAP-ish. I just write when I have the time, which, when I actually try to use it, is actually not a lot of time. So sorry for anybody who was like drooling for this chapter (though I doubt anybody was)! I'm also working on another series, which I will probably put out sometime this month. I recently found out that the Jonas Brothers are coming to town (lol suckish pun)! Well, they'll be about a half-hour drive away on July 17th! I haven't gotten tix yet, but I'm hoping with all my heart that I will. Keep on coming with those reviews, and thanks to the awesomely awesome people who already have!

j0nas.4ever


	5. Sapphire, Ryn, Mandy

Disclaimer- I don't own the Jonas Brothers and I never will…

**A/N- Dang… Only 3 reviews for the last chapter? C'mon, you guys can do better than that! Anyways, sorry for taking such a long time to write this chapter. I've had a minor writer's block and a lot of assignments recently to prepare for Testing. Well, on with the long-awaited chapter! And don't forget to review when you're done! :)**

* * *

**Joe's POV**

_In Joe's Dream_

"Kev, Nick, wanna go grab a smoothie?" I yelled on a bright, sunny afternoon. Funny, I didn't remember waking up… Oh well, I only have smoothies on my mind right now.

"Yeah, sure!" my brothers immediately replied.

"Awesome."

We went to our favorite smoothie place, but when we got out of the car, reporters, fans, cameras, paparazzi, and other random people that seemed like they had dropped out of the sky suffocated us. The strange thing was that they were all yelling, "Wake up, Joe! It's time to go! Get up!"

_Out Of The Dream_

"Huh? _Nick_?! What the frickin' hell are you doing?! I was having the greatest dream ever! It was about you getting chopped up," I yelled, a bit pissed off. Bright light shone through the curtains, nearly blinding me when I fully opened my eyes.

"Eeek!!" I screeched, falling out of bed. There was Nick, just staring at me with his big, brown eyes. Do you know how _scary_ it is to wake up and the first thing you see is your brother? Yeah. Apparently he had been jumping on my bad and screaming into my ear. He was screaming quietly, though, which confused me.

"Not so loud!" Nick said.

"Joe! Get your butt moving! We have to go!" Kevin quiet-yelled. Again with the quiet yelling! Ugh!

Nick and Kevin looked like they had been up for some time. Groaning, I painfully picked myself up from the ground, only to fall back down again. "Ow…" I lazily looked up at the clock, and my eyes went wide.

"Guys! It's only 6 am! Why the hell am I awake?"

"Because we have to go. Hurry up, Joe! We have to check out of the hotel," Kevin replied, with a hint of 'duh' in his tone.

**Nick's POV**

We all got into Kevin's car as soon as Joe could pick himself up and all the stuff was in the car.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Joe whined.

"Well, it's about 6:30 am, so most people aren't awake yet and won't see us leaving. Also, we need to change our names," I said. "That's gonna be _so_ fun." I sarcastically added.

"OOH! OOH!"

"Yes, Joe."

"Are we still gonna be brothers?"

"All in favor of being brothers?" Kevin said. It was a perfect time for a cricket to come. You know, like, _chirp, chirp... chirp, chirp... _(**A/N-** I got that line from another story which I forgot the name of, so if you originally wrote that line, the credit goes to you!)."Those in favor of not being brothers?"

"OOH! OOH! YEAH!" Joe yelled really loudly.

"I'm with stupid," I said.

"Ok, so I guess we're not brothers anymore," Kevin said. "What should our names be then?"

"OOH! ME! ME!"

"Yes, Joe," I said, rolling my eyes. He really needed to get a life.

"I've _always_ wanted to do this… I'll be Jason!"

"Jason?" Kevin asked. "Ok… It's your name, Joe… I mean, Jason."

"What about you, Nick? Ooh, this is so cool!" Joe said, being really hyper.

"A, did you drink like 100 Red Bulls or something, Joe? B, I'll be Nathan. I just like that name, I don't know why," I said. I wasn't particularly fond of losing the name 'Nick', but 'Nathan' seemed like a decent name at least.

"I'll be Kenneth, then, so now that's all settled," Kevin said.

"Jason, Nathan, and Kenneth… Jason, Nathan and Kenneth…" Joe repeated over and over again. "That's gonna be hard to remember… Jason, Nathan, and Kenneth…"

**Kevin's POV**

_12 pm (Still in the car)_

"Kev- Kennethhhhh…" Joe whined, almost forgetting that I was Kenneth now, "I gotta go to the bathroom… like, _really_ badly…"

"And I'm _really_ hungry…" Nick moaned.

"Can't you guys wait?" I said, trying to concentrate on the road.

"But Ken! I gotta go!!"

"I feel like having a sandwich…"

"My bladder's gonna burst!"

"Do we have any food in the car?"

"I'm gonna blow, Ken!"

"Ken, is there food anywhere?"

"Bathroom…"

"Food…"

"Ok, ok!" I gave up and parked the car when we arrived at the next town, which was about 10 minutes later. As Joe and Nick bolted out of the car and ran towards the bathroom/ mini-mart, I checked out the town.

It was a small, quiet place with not a lot of people. I walked around and my eye caught a crude, wooden board where the words 'Ashness' were written in large letters. Right underneath it were a few words. They were fading, but I could still read them- 'The Town of Life'. Yeah, don't think so. Everything was so… unlike L.A.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around before," a voice sounded from behind me.

"Huh? No, I-" I began to say as I turned around, but I suddenly stopped. A few feet away from me stood a girl who looked about 2 inches shorter than me, with straight, brown hair that fell past her shoulders. She was leaning against a tree, studying me with her charming blue eyes. She was literally the kind of girl that I saw in my dreams.

"Yo, check it out, Ryn. Ashness has got itself a new visitor!" she said to a girl standing next to her. This second girl, who I assumed was 'Ryn', had dark brown eyes and extremely wavy brown hair. I then noticed another girl, who had been reading, hidden in the shade of the tree. She also had brown eyes, and her hair was tied in a loose ponytail. At the first girl's words, her head shot up and said, "Awesome! We haven't seen new people in ages, Sapphire!"

"Hmm… The last new person to even enter Ashness was Tony. You remember him, Mandy? Saf had, like, the hugest crush on him!" 'Ryn' said. Ok, so now I had their names- Sapphire, 'Ryn', and Mandy.

Rolling her eyes, Sapphire spoke again, "So, how long are you staying in town? Or are you another one of those 'Oh, I just lost my way' people?"

"Um… Actually my friends had some… business… to do, so I just stopped at the nearest town," I replied. After a few seconds of silence, I said, "My name's Kev- err… Kenneth. Kenneth… Paul." _Kenneth _Paul_?_ I asked myself, _Of all the last names in the world, I say _Paul_??_

Before I could question myself further, 'Ryn' introduced herself and her friends, "I'm Kathryn Reed, but call me Kathryn, and I _will_ kill you. I go by Ryn. These are my best friends Sapphire and Mandy."

Before we could talk anymore, Joe yelled, "Hey, Ken! We're ready to go now!" from where he and Nick were by the car.

"Uh… Well, I gotta go. Nice seeing you around," I said to Sapphire, Ryn, and Mandy and walked towards my brothers.

* * *

**A/N- Ok, horrible place to cut the chapter, but if I kept on going, then it would be **_**way**_** too long...**

**Here are the summaries of 3 stories that I randomly thought of. Tell me which one(s) you like, and I might start another story for the one that people like the most!**

**The Levels of JB**

Sofea, Marissa, and Tiffany are BFFLs. But there is one thing that they always disagree on- the Jonas Brothers. Sofea is absolutely in love with them, Marissa is ok with them (she prefers music like Fall Out Boys and Linkin Park), and Tiffany just plain hates them. When Sofea wins backstage passes and begs Marissa and Tiffany to come with, will their opinions on the JoBros change?

**When We Used To Be Just Friends**

Kristi, Annelise, Nick, Joe, and Kevin used to be the bestest of friends before the boys hit stardom. Years later, when An gets her big break, will she ever see Kevin, her childhood crush, again? And will Kristi ever see Nick again, or will she find herself falling for another Jonas?

**CutestxEvilxForever**

Nick befriends a girl he meets on a chat page online, but as months go by and they become best friends on the Internet, she still doesn't know that he's a Jonas Brother. However, when he befriends a girl with VIP tickets, will Nick finally find the girl of his dreams, er… chats?


	6. I Wonder If There's Starbucks

**OMJ, I haven't updated it **_**ages**_**. See, I knew what should happen and what I wanted to happen, but I had trouble writing it all out… and the fact that I barely had any reviews also contributed to the 'no update in ages' problem. So if you want more chapters, REVIEW!! Criticism, ideas, compliments… ANYTHING!**

**Jonabiotics, unless I get a message from Fanfiction itself, I will continue writing this story. There are many Jonas Brothers stories out there, so stop telling us what we can write.  
Thanks to CodyLinleyluva for being the only one to comment about them (I think CutestxEvilxForever is pretty good too). I really need you guys' feedback on my summaries!**

**FYI, throughout the whole story, Kevin, Joe, and Nick are gonna be known as Kenneth, Jason, and Nathan whenever they talk and during the girls' point of views.  
I also made a JBOTR site. The link is on my profile.  
**

**Have any of you guys heard One Love by Jordan Pruitt and Until You're Mine by Demi Lovato? They're awesome! And they've been stuck in my head for a long time. xD Camp Rock was seriously awesomely awesome too!  
Also, happy _very, very_ belated 4th of July. Virtual JB fireworks!  
**

**So, sorry for that _enormous _****note; here's the 5****th**** chapter!**

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

"Uh… Well, I gotta go. Nice seeing you around," Kenneth said to us before leaving. My eyes followed him until he got into his car. Turning around, I let out a dreamy sigh. Kenneth Paul, eh?

"_Sapphire!_" Ryn yelled, and I immediately fell back to reality, "Oh, no… You've fallen for him, too? Saf, he's probably not gonna come back again, so snap out of it, or you're gonna get your heart broken _again_ and Mands and I are gonna have to fix it…_ again_. You barely even know the boy!"

"Yeah, but, oh my god, did you see Kenneth's eyes? I mean, _seriously_, even Tony's couldn't match those!" and with that, I went back to my fantasy world of Kenneth and me. I could tell Ryn was a bit irritated at how I was obsessing over him, but you can't blame me. I never thought someone like Kenneth would ever come along. And the best thing to do is at least try to get to know him! Plus, Ryn has totally locked herself away from boys after her last relationship a couple of years ago. The jerk cheated on her, and since then, she never let herself back with boys. I sighed.

"Hey, Kenneth _did_ say that he had friends. You could talk to them! C'mon, you can't avoid fate," I tried to convince her.

"Saf, I'm over boys already. You should know that," she said stubbornly.

"Fine, fine, fine, but if Kenneth's friends turn out to be real gentlemen, don't say I didn't tell you," I replied, crossing my arms and continued to daydream. Checking my watch, which read 12:50 pm, I sighed and counted 3… 2… 1…

"Guys, I gotta go," Mandy said, closing her book. She is so predictable. "My shift starts in 10 minutes." We all worked at the Ashness Inn, at different times.

"'K, we'll walk with you till the park," Ryn said. The park was on the way to the inn, and whenever one of us went to work, the other two would hang out and wait for her there.

As we got up, I asked Mandy, "So what did _you_ think of Kenneth?"

"Who?" Ha, same old Mands, oblivious to the world when she reads **(A/N- I occasionally do that, lol)**, "Oh, the guy that's new in town? He's decent, I guess."

"What do you see in him anyways?" Ryn asked. "He's just like every other boy in the town. I don't see anything special about him!" Same old Ryn, too- pessimistic when it comes to boys.

"Well, maybe this time is different. He seems so… perfect," I defended. My friends rolled their eyes. What? I'm a total sucker for romance. I sighed again and began walking towards the park.

**Kevin's POV**

I met up with Joe and Nick, we got into the car, and I started it up. Well, I _tried_ to start it up. As soon as the engine was turned on, it sputtered and stopped. Half an hour and a billion tries later, I gave up, muttered, "Damn it," and said, "Sorry, guys, it just won't start!"

"What?!" was Joe's immediate reaction.

Nick, who was always more mature, said, "What Joe means by 'what?!' is what are we supposed to do now? Just stay in this town-"

"Ashness," I interrupted, "And don't worry. I met up with some girls, and they might be able to help us."

"Girls?" Joe perked up. "Yes! The rest of the town isn't filled with old people like the mini-mart!" At this, I shot Joe a 'respect your elders' look.

"Even if you do know these girls, how are we supposed to find them? They could be anywhere by now," Nick asked.

"Well, the last time I saw them was right over-" I turned around and then paused. Sapphire, Ryn, and Mandy were all gone. "Huh, they're gone... Wonder where they went," I thought aloud.

"And we need a place to stay. Say... an inn or motel?"

"Let's just look around this place. I mean, we're bound to find something if people live here," Joe said.

"Right, let's go with what Joe said," I decided.

We walked around for a while. Then I spotted a building with 'Ashness Inn' in front of it. At the same time I saw it, Joe yelled, "Yes! An inn! There it is!"

"Shh!" both Nick and I said as we walked into the inn. A bell rang as we entered the door.

**Mandy's POV**

_Ding!_ "Customers…" I muttered under my breath and said, "Hi, welcome to Ashness! How long will you be staying?" without looking up.

"Well, we're not really sure…" a guy started. I've heard that voice before, but I just couldn't place my finger on it…

"Oh, that's fine. Stay as long as you wa-" I looked up and came to an abrupt stop. Kenneth, along with two other guys who I assumed were his friends.

"Mandy?" he asked.

"Kenneth? What are you doing here?" I was just as curious.

"Car broke down," an amazingly cute friend piped up. "I'm Jason, by the way. Er… Jason Hanter." The last sentence sounded like a question to me, but you know, it might've just been my mind playing games. The other decently cute curly-haired nameless guy was trying to stifle a laugh, though I don't know why.

"I'm Nathan Sten," the decently cute one said. This time it was Jason who appeared to be fighting back a snicker.

"Ah. Well, I work here, so yeah… How long_ will_ you be staying?" I questioned. Wait till Saf finds out about this! She'd jump on the chance to meet any cute boy that walks into her life.

"However long it takes for our car to get fixed."

"Or longer," Jason said, winking at me. I turned back to the computer to hide the amount of redness in my cheeks.

"Well, all the rooms are open anyway. No surprise; no one ever comes to Ashness anymore…" I said sadly. There was a short, awkward silence. Jason opened his mouth to say, "Aw-" but then Kenneth glared at him and his mouth closed.

"So, anyway, we hope you like it here," I said more happily, handing them their room keys. "I gave you guys the… suite cuz… well, there's three of you and…um… yeah…"

"It's ok," Jason said. Heat flooded to my cheeks again. Wow that was embarrassing. And since when did a boy make me blush _two _times in a _row_?

"Well, um, enjoy your stay!" I said quickly and glued my eyes back on the computer as they went down the hall.

**Joe's POV**

"_That_ was quite a welcome," I said when we settled in our room. Kevin immediately went to the bathroom.

"Only cuz you like her…" Nick retorted in a sing-song way, rolling his eyes and dropping onto his bed.

"Hey, _I_ wanted that bed!" I yelled at Nick.

"Get. Another. One," he replied tiredly, and just lay there on his bed.

"Fine," I grumbled.

Kevin came out of the bathroom and said, "So, we've been gone for about a week now. We've got 2 weeks to kill before tour starts."

"Big whoop," I said. "Let's explore Ashness a bit. See if we can find those other girls you've been talking about."

"I wonder if they have Starbucks here…"

* * *

**That was the longest chapter I've done so far- 1,789 words. Again SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I know it's been like what, 2 months before I finally got this chap out. xD I'm probably gonna be starting a **_**bunch **_**of new stories, cuz JBOTR is on a minor writer's block at the moment. Grr...  
**

**Has anyone else seen the Ro And Co Show on YouTube? Roshan Fegan and Cody Linley. They are _definitely_ AMAZING and hilarious!**

**And who's got tix to the Burnin' Up tour? Not me… Tell me how your concert experience was like though!  
**

**Anyway, here are some more story summaries. Tell me which one(s) you like best!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**So Call Us Freaks  
**  
Jonas-obsessed Claire Tucker works at an after-school program. Her favorite student? Oh, just Frankie Jonas.

**The Impossible Is Possible**

Melissa never liked the Jonas Brothers. It's her very obsessed twin sister, Michelle, who loves them. But when Melissa is dragged to yet another one of Michelle's teeny-bopper concerts, it ends in a way even she would've _never_ expected.

**Clash**

Kelly- Head of the 'Kisses'. Stefanie- Head of the Math Club. Ashley- Head of the Sports Committee. When these 3 unlikely worlds clash in a JB love triangle, to what extent will each go to to end up with who they want?

**Say Goodnight And Goodbye**

A new Jonas joins the gang on tour. Oliver discovers a secret admirer. Nick is frustrated with his love life. Joe thinks he's found the perfect girl. With all _this_ happening, Kevin tops it off with his odd behavior.

**Plz review!! Then I can get back to typing ASAP. Thx for the support so far. I'm really happy with how the story is going!  
**

**j0nas.4ever**


End file.
